A Cat has nine lives – but a Bird only has one
by Wukky
Summary: Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Cat has nine lives – but a Bird only has one  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from DC Comics  
  
CH 1  
  
"I think its time we called it a night Robin, we've been standing on this roof for over four hours and nothing is happening below us. Robin! Robin! Are you listening to me?"  
  
As the Caped Crusader looked over to his right side his partner was leaning up against a ledge and in the dark Batman couldn't tell if his eyes were open or closed.  
  
"ROBIN! Are you listening to me?" he said a little louder  
  
"Huh! Just five more minutes Alfred" responded the Boy Wonder "OUCH! What the! Oh sorry Batman I didn't realise I dozed off, have I missed anything"?  
  
"No! You were lucky tonight!" was the short response he got from his masked friend "Let's go home".  
  
As the two men swung their Batarangs off the building they headed towards the Batmobile, but Batman wasn't the only person awake on this warm Spring night. A person had been hiding in one of the dark alleyways near the car, waiting for the owner.  
  
"Yeah boss, its me, I know its late but you told me to check in when something was happening, yeah, I heard the Batman, telling junior its time to go home" as he finished the call the screeching of wheels were heard and the Batmobile was gone.  
  
  
  
"OK Kittens, the coast is clear, you know where you have to go".  
  
As Catwoman got ready she rechecked her notes and plans on how to gain entry into Gotham City History Museum. Yes, she knew others had tried before her – the Joker, Riddler even Penguin but Batman had always intervened.  
  
Batman, just saying his name gave her shivers, he looked so manly under that mask. He may have been older but he still had the physique of someone in their twenties "and as for that deep voice" she said to herself with a glazed look across her face, but she was quickly brought back to reality by "We're ready when you are Catwoman".  
  
"Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfect"  
  
End of chapter Please read and review – go gently it's my first story 


	2. CH 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from DC Comics  
  
Thank you for the Reviews I appreciate them CH2  
  
During the drive home Robin had nodded off once more. As he slept in the passenger's seat, Batman started to think was he over doing it with the kid, having him out all hours of the night, while trying to live a normal life during the day. He had an arrangement with Dick's principal so that Dick had permission to miss school or leave early when necessary. However, Dick had to agree to remain up to date as much as he could with the schoolwork. He kept his word and remained top of the class submitting all his assignments even if they were sometimes a day or two late. But Dick was growing up, homework was increasing, exams approaching and a pang of guilt hit Bruce's heart, was his ward tired, did he need a break?  
  
Of course he wouldn't say this to Robin just yet because he knew the teenager's temper would just rise and he wasn't in the mood for an argument at this time of night. No, he would bide his time, the streets had been quiet the past few weeks and if that continued he would tell Robin to take some time off and relax. He couldn't have Robin becoming sloppy, sleeping on the job he might injure the wrong person due to carelessness or worse still he could get injured himself. He banished that thought from his mind and gave his ward a friendly punch  
  
"Wake up sleepy head, we're home"   
  
Back at the Gotham City History Museum Catwoman was telling her men where everyone was to go and what everyone had to do. She knew they didn't have much time, as it would be light soon and then there would be too many people in the building. First thing to do was to get rid of the security guard at the entrance and the security cameras throughout the different floors.  
  
Up on the roof the team split up and one by one they entered the Museum. Catwoman knew she needed to get to the 2nd floor because that was where the ancient jewels were stored, that's where she would find the leopard broaches she so desperately craved.  
  
The broaches were pure gold with emeralds for eyes and the pair was priceless. They were given to the Museum only last week and as soon as word got out Catwoman knew she had to have them. As she approached the cabinet she checked for the laser alarms across the floor, " that's how Poison Ivy was caught last time, she took one step too far and before she knew anything all the alarms were going" she said to herself.  
  
She produced her specially made goggles from her "Catbelt". Yes, her own utility belt, she was very impressed with this and the items it contained. As soon as she placed the goggles over her eyes, the floor lit up, red beams criss-crossed from one wall to the other. Her heart thumped in her chest, one false move and the whole operation would be over.  
  
As she somersaulted and back flipped over to the case, suddenly all of the lights on the floor went out, "purrrrrrrrrrrrrrfect" she said "Felix must have got to the security room and disabled all the alarms".  
  
She walked over to the cabinet and made a circle in the glass with her index finger and slowly twisted the glass out. Placing her hand into the cabinet she slowly took out the broaches and smiled to herself.  
  
End of chapter Please read and review 


	3. CH 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from DC Comics  
  
Thanks for the reviews I appreciate it. CH 3  
  
As Gotham City started to rise a few hours later word that the jewels had been taken was spreading like wild fire. In Commissioner Gordon's office a meeting was being held.  
  
"The security guards don't remember a thing Batman, one said he was hit from behind and when the other went for his gun he was brought down also"  
  
"Hmmm, interesting Commissioner, and what about the security cameras did they show anything?"  
  
"Not really Batman, the cameras were turned off when someone broke into the security room"  
  
"Can we borrow those tapes Commissioner, myself and Robin will go through them. Was there anything else taken?"  
  
"No! Batman, only the two leopard broaches"  
  
"All the signs of the Catwoman" Robin said.  
  
"Yes" said the Commissioner "and according to our files she is currently out of jail, she was released last month."  
  
  
  
On the way back to the Batcave Batman asked Robin if he felt better.  
  
"Yeah, Batman, I'm sorry again for dozing off last night, it wont happen again"  
  
Batman gave him a reassuring smile and the two continued on their journey.  
  
Later that evening as Robin searched through the security videos hoping to spot something, Batman was using the Batcomputer and going through websites about the broaches and where they originated.  
  
"Batman" Robin called, "there's nothing on these tapes, her men were too fast so she can't be done for breaking and entering as there is no proof she was there. So we have no idea what her next plan is," he said his voice trailing off because he could see Batman wasn't listening he was reading a website and a smile appeared on his face.  
  
That evening as the Gotham Gazette released their evening edition the leopard broach robbery was covering the front page.  
  
"Purrrrrrrrfect" said Catwoman as she read down through the article "we did such a good job they don't suspect it was me and I quote" continued Catwoman "we are investigating and trying to identify the perpetrator of this heinous crime said Batman"  
  
However as Catwoman continued down through the article her jaw dropped "WHAT! But there can't be, I thought there was only two made but it seems there's a third  
  
(I think that's what they call a cliff-hanger () End of chapter Please read and review 


	4. CH 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from DC Comics  
  
CH 4  
  
Batman and Robin waited that night on top of the roof of Wayne Enterprise, watching for any sign of Catwoman.  
  
"Do you think she'll have seen the article Batman?" Robin asked  
  
"I can only hope so Robin" he said "when I contacted the Gazette earlier and gave them the anonymous tip off about the third broach I made sure it was front page news. It was thanks to that website that we could make a perfect replica of the leopard broach and say for security purposes it was moved to Wayne Enterprise"  
  
As he finished his sentence a van pulled up outside the building, six men got out and a thin woman appeared.  
  
"Excellent she's here" said Batman "Tsk! Tsk! Catwoman greed was always your downfall, when I give the nod Robin we'll go down, now she's bound to be expecting us just like we are expecting her, so be careful, she may have more men on the way"  
  
  
  
"Ok! Let's split up" said Catwoman "and be careful for heaven's sake keep an eye out for the Dynamic Duo"  
  
As Catwoman was going through the plan with her henchman she didn't notice that two masked men had already entered the building. Batman didn't want to pounce on Catwoman too soon so they waited for the men to split up.  
  
"Ooh" whispered Robin, "so far there's three each, that's a good figure to deal with".  
  
"Easy Robin, on my nod ok" Batman whispered back.  
  
After a few minutes a short shout came from a nearby room, "Boss, I've found it, it's in here"  
  
As Catwoman went towards the voice, Batman said " Catwoman, give yourself up"  
  
"Quickly men get them," Catwoman yelled.  
  
As Batman's Batarang flew across the room the men reached for their guns and he knocked them from their hands. Batman threw a punch to the first man, he felt another one come from behind him; a sharp blow to the head and Batman was on the floor. Feeling a little woozy he stumbled up and gave a kick out to the nearest guy he could find.  
  
A sweeping kick brought down the next and then he gave a quick glance over to see how his partner was holding up. Robin had one guy laying some serious punches into his face making the teenager stumble backwards. The boy tried to regain his composure and finding his fist, he slammed it into his attacker's jaw.  
  
"Why you little punk, you're going to pay for that one" but Batman couldn't watch any longer he had his own battle to fight. He noticed that the number of men weren't decreasing, he was right Catwoman had some how contacted her reinforcements and they had joined in with the fight.  
  
But where was Catwoman, she was nowhere to be seen. Robin stopped to catch his breath while the seventh gang member or was it eighth fell down he couldn't remember, he tasted blood in his mouth from where the last guy had split his lip.  
  
"Son of a bitch" he said as he pressed his finger to his lip to add pressure and make the bleeding stop  
  
There were bodies strewn all over the floor and he could see two guys were cornering Batman at once. Robin ran over to help, "Batman" he shouted, "you go look for Catwoman I'll finish off here he said as he grabbed one of the men and punched him in the stomach.  
  
As the man doubled over in pain Robin raised his fist again and sent the man flying against the wall. As Robin finished, Batman nodded to his partner and then informed him "start cuffing the unconscious henchmen and have them ready for Commissioner Gordon, I'll check the remaining rooms for anything suspicious, will you ok be here?"  
  
"Sure Batman, I don't think any of these are able to cause any more trouble for tonight" Robin said with a grin.  
  
As Robin tied a few up as instructed he was just going to call the Commissioner to give him an update, he didn't notice that two of the men were beginning to stir.  
  
He stood up and felt two hands grab his arms from behind.  
  
Ooh a cliffy ( End of chapter Please read and review 


	5. CH 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from DC Comics  
  
CH 5  
  
"Look what we have here, junior all on his own, no Batman to help him now"  
  
Robin tried to struggle free but another man appeared in front of him and stared him in the face saying "I told you, you were going to pay punk" and then Robin felt the punch go straight through his abdomen and winded him. Before he was able to even try to kick back the man holding his arms had tied something around his wrists.  
  
He felt another punch then another in the same area and this time Robin's legs became wobbly and he fell to his knees. With his head falling forward as he tried to breathe, the pain in his chest was getting worse. He felt one more punch to his already split lip and pain seared through his body and this time he couldn't help but scream.  
  
He felt tears in his eyes but he wasn't going to leave his emotions show, he just wanted it to end. He whispered "Batman" but his voice wouldn't get any louder.  
  
Awwwwwww! He's calling out to the Batman" one of the men laughed  
  
As Robin knelt he tried to think where was Batman? What was taking him so long? Had he found Catwoman? But before he could answer any of these questions another punch hit him in the jaw and as Robin fell he banged his head off the ground and everything went dark.  
  
  
  
Batman began to move and felt something cold against his cheek.  
  
"Where am I?" he said and then he felt the pain in the back of his head. He tried to remember what had happened as he got up from the floor. When he left Robin he only got less than 100 yards down the corridor before he felt a sharp object hit him on the head and then it went dark.  
  
He definitely needed to take something for his headache and as his eyes became focused he moved his glove down to see his watch. Had he really been out for over two hours?  
  
"Well there is definitely no way Catwoman is still in the building now," he said to himself "must get back to Robin, but where was Commissioner Gordon?"  
  
The building was too quiet and if the police had been called then he wouldn't have been left there, something was wrong, very wrong, and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
Batman headed back into the room where he had left Robin and found the place deserted.  
  
"Robin" he called "Robin, answer me are you ok?" but there was silence.  
  
"Damn it" he said "they got away and they have Robin"  
  
End of Chapter Read and Review ( 


	6. CH 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from DC Comics  
  
CH 6  
  
As Batman drove back to the Batcave, across town the Boy Wonder was waking up. He tried to move but his whole body hurt. He could feel the bruises all the way down his torso, his lip and jaw were aching, and the back of his head was throbbing. He tried to reach his tied hands up to the back of his head, and he felt a sticky substance his head was bleeding from where he had fallen. As he touched it the pain was so bad Robin winced and the darkness took him once more.  
  
  
  
Back at the Batcave Bruce Wayne was pacing up and down. Alfred (the Wayne's Butler) had a very concerned face and wasn't sure if he should interrupt him or not. He knew Bruce was worried about Master Dick but he hadn't eaten in over twelve hours and that wasn't healthy.  
  
He gave a slight cough to show Bruce that he was there and Bruce stopped pacing.  
  
"Yes Alfred" he said  
  
"Sorry for the intrusion Sir, but I was wondering if you would care for some breakfast"  
  
"Breakfast Alfred, at a time like this!"  
  
"Yes Sir, you must keep your strength up"  
  
"You are right Alfred, but just coffee and toast nothing more, I need to shower and go looking for Robin every minute is precious, Heaven knows what Catwoman has planned for him or has already done to him!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Felix, go check on the boy he's been out cold for a very long time" Catwoman said "Unfortunately he was never part of the plan but as always Batman had to interrupt my plan so I interrupted his" she said laughing to herself.  
  
"Hey boss, the kid doesn't look too good he's semi-conscious and is mumbling to himself about being cold, his teeth are chattering and he's tossing and turning on the floor. Maybe he needs a doctor or something"  
  
"Are you mad Felix, that's all I need, a doctor snooping around and bringing Batman with him, there will be no doctors. Get the Boy Wonder a blanket and then drug him with some Catnap that will keep him quiet for a while"  
  
End of Chapter Read and Review 


	7. CH 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from DC Comics  
  
CH 7  
  
The men entered the room, a weak bruised Robin tried with all his might to lunge forward and knock one of the men over but his aim was slightly off and the men got to him first.  
  
"Lie down you little punk, we're here to make everything all better, now stand still and give me your arm" but Robin moved back when the needle appeared.  
  
"Hold him down"  
  
"I'm trying to but he's squirming"  
  
Robin's wrists were still tied together by the piece of curtain cord that the henchmen had taken from the curtains in Wayne Enterprise. As he had been bound for a couple of hours now, he had tried to wriggle himself free and thanks to him tossing and turning from the cold the rope had grazed his wrists under his gloves. As soon as one of the men grabbed his arm he inhaled really deeply showing the pain he was in.  
  
"Did that hurt Batboy, if you don't standstill I'll do it again, now this will hurt for a moment"  
  
As the needle pierced Robin's skin his body felt like it couldn't take anymore and due to his already weak immune system and his willpower simply giving up Robin collapsed into the man's arms.  
  
"Awwwwwwww! Sleeping like a baby" they laughed as they placed the sleeping Robin back on to the floor with the blanket over him.  
  
  
  
Bruce woke with a start, and looked down to find the article in the paper that he was reading which had now fallen on to the floor. He remembered eating breakfast around 6am after he had come home but the Batcave was very quiet now. Where was Alfred?  
  
As he got out of his leather chair that was infront of the Batcomputer he found a note and recognised the handwriting immediately.  
  
"Have gone into town for a short while, didn't want to disturb you Sir. Hope you find Master Dick, Alfred"  
  
As soon as Bruce had finished reading the note, he swore at himself for falling asleep when his ward, his partner, his life long friend, his closest family member was out there somewhere injured, dying or already dead!  
  
  
  
After a shower and a change of clothes Bruce Wayne suited up and entered the role of Batman. While in the shower he had decided that he would return to Wayne Enterprise once more and check for any clues that he might have missed the night before.  
  
He knew there was no staff in the building, because he had informed them (on the day the paper article went out) that he had seen a rat on one of the floors; and for health and safety reasons he was closing the building down while he brought exterminators in and removed the rat and any others that they found. All staff members would be paid a normal days pay for as long as the job needed to be done and no-one's holiday leave would be affected.  
  
This was his company, and unfortunately his "rat" to deal with, but "I don't have a rat problem, I have a cat problem" he said as he drove out of the Batcave. 


	8. CH 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from DC Comics Thanks for all the reviews I'm glad you like my story CH 8  
  
Robin began to stir, his wrists were aching from being tied up for so long. He didn't know what time it was, hell, he didn't know what day it was. He tried to focus as he sat up against the wall, and he could feel the pain in his neck from having his head fallen forward for so long. Where was Batman, why hadn't he come and saved him yet? He felt tears in his eyes and he said to himself through clenched teeth "What are you crying for you big baby, you know Batman wouldn't just give up on you, maybe he's hurt or worse dead already. Are you just going to leave Catwoman and her henchmen see you sitting here snivelling pull yourself together"  
  
But the Boy Wonder's hopes were fading, he knew Catwoman would send someone in to him soon to check to see if he was dead or alive. Catwoman had always hated Robin; she just couldn't wait for the day when something fatal would happen to him because then she'd have Batman all to herself. Even thinking this made Robin mad as his tears quickly vanished and instead his temper rose, he had to get out of this "cell" or he was going to go mad.  
  
As his breathing got heavier, very slowly he tried to lift himself off the ground supporting himself by leaning against the wall, but his body was weak and it took a few tries, but the teenager was determined.  
  
"If I just had my utility belt then I could contact Batman" but as soon as he had woken up the first time he knew that the belt had been taken. He had just got half way up, when he tried to stand, his legs were very shaky and refused to support the boys weight "Come on, come on" he said outloud but didn't realise that someone outside the door had heard too.  
  
"Did you hear that, the boy's talking to himself, he must be waking up, well lets fix that shall we, Catwoman said if he moved sort him out and we always do what the boss says" he laughed an evil laugh. They entered the room and found Robin trying to stand.  
  
"Planning to go somewhere kid?" but Robin gave in to defeat and shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't hear you" the first man growled "Maybe you want to repeat that, I asked were you planning to go somewhere?"  
  
As the second man grabbed Robin's right arm he said, "I think we'll have to show you some manners kid, obviously the Batman hasn't taught you any"  
  
"Yeah! That's right" joined in the second man, "usually when you're asked a question you generally answer it".  
  
Robin felt the fist of the first man hit him hard in the stomach. His already weak body couldn't take anymore but as the second man held him the first man kept hitting him again and again. As he drifted in and out of consciousness he only got parts of what the men were saying "and that's for the time the Batman put me away for six months, and that's for the time...."  
  
Robin heard no more, the final thump to his jaw had caused him to rehit his head off the wall and once more Robin slid back on to the floor where he had been only a half hour earlier.  
  
End of Chapter Read and Review ( 


	9. Ch 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from DC Comics  
  
CH 9  
  
As Batman drove up to Wayne Enterprise, he recognised the Commissioner's car.  
  
"Batman" he said shaking Batman's hand when he entered the room.  
  
"Commissioner"  
  
"Any word on the whereabouts of Robin" the Commissioner asked as both men stared out of the window.  
  
"No, Commissioner nothing, but I will not rest until he has been found"  
  
"We are all praying for the boy's safe return"  
  
"Thank you Commissioner, I will check in with you later"  
  
As the Commissioner left Batman in the room, Batman started to look for anything that may help with the disappearance of Robin and the capturing of the Catwoman.  
  
. Back up town, the Catwoman was admiring, her three broaches. One by one she picked them up and examined them  
  
"Oh! My beauties you are all so purrrrrrrrect"  
  
As she picked up the third one said "And to think you nearly got away" but when she placed the broach back down on to the table one of the emerald eyes fell out.  
  
"Odd that wasn't meant to happen", she went and got her loupe and looked through it.  
  
"Agggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhh" she screamed "It's a FAKE! And I know exactly who is to blame for this. Kittens, quickly we have things to discuss"  
  
.  
  
As Batman scoured the room he retraced his steps, he checked under tables, on the floor, by the window and he found the cut cord from the curtains that was used to tie Robin up. In his mind he re-enacted the next few scenes.  
  
Goon cuts cord, goon sees Robin handcuffing other Goon up by door. Goon with cord grabs Robin from behind.  
  
As Batman shone his torch around the area something on the floor caught his eye. It was a small piece of paper, folded up a few times.  
  
"It must have fallen out of someone's pocket" Batman said.  
  
It was an eight digit number, "must be a telephone number," Batman said to himself. He took one more look around the room and decided to return to the Batcave to analyse his findings.  
  
On the way home Batman started to think about the last few days, how he had been angry at Robin for dozing off, now he wished the boy was here, asleep or awake he didn't care as long as he was safe at home.  
  
"I'll find you Catwoman, mark my words" 


	10. Ch 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from DC Comics  
  
CH 10  
  
"Rather peculiar piece of paper, Master Bruce" said Alfred; "all it contains is eight digits, a telephone number perhaps?  
  
7 1 3 7 0 5 0 1  
  
"It's not a telephone number Alfred, as I originally thought, because I checked with the Batcomputer and no match was found. Eight digits what appears in eight digits"  
  
As Batman started to pace the cave he noticed the giant street map on the wall,  
  
"Of course Alfred, why didn't I think of it earlier it's a grid reference, quick get a notepad and pen"  
  
"Down 7137 across 0501, that's the First National Bank Sir"  
  
But Batman was already running towards the Batmobile " Don't wait up Alfred" he shouted back.  
  
"Oh! Do be careful Sir" Alfred whispered.  
  
A few blocks from the National Bank Batman parked the Batmobile. The street was empty, Batman walked around the building and decided to have a word with the security guard, he had already called Commissioner Gordon and told him that he was expecting Catwoman to break into the bank later that night.  
  
  
  
"Wake up Boy Wonder" Catwoman said, "I said wake up".  
  
Robin began to slowly rock his head from side to side and eventually opened his eyes. He tried to speak but his mouth was dry and he couldn't find his voice.  
  
"Here take this, its only water, relax", as Catwoman held a cup up to his lips, he gently took a few sips and gave a slight cough. "Thanks" he said in a very husky voice.  
  
"I just wanted to leave you know that I've discovered the fake broach, not a very clever idea from Batman as that only made me angrier, but I've decided not to send my men into you, this time I'm saying goodbye. We are taking our broaches, and getting out of Gotham"  
  
"You won't get away with this Catwoman" Robin whispered  
  
"My dear boy, I already have, there's no sign of Batman coming for you, and as you are so weak by the time he does find you, you'll be dead and I'll be out of the city"  
  
As she stood up to leave, she took Robin's face in her hands and looked into his blue eyes that were behind his dark mask. He wasn't sure if she was going to kiss him or slap him but she took her index finger and scraped the boy across the cheek.  
  
"Bye, bye Boy Wonder" and Robin felt the blood trickle down his face. When the room became dark once more after Catwoman had left Robin fell asleep from exhaustion.  
  
It was past midnight and Batman was pacing up and down,  
  
"Where is she, why hasn't she arrived yet" he kept saying to himself. He looked down from the top of the building, he could see Commissioner Gordon and his men guarding their posts waiting for Batman to give the signal.  
  
As the hours went by, Batman wrapped his cloak around his shoulders, the wind was getting stronger and Batman was getting colder.  
  
  
  
Back at Catwoman's hideout, she was ready to leave with her henchmen.  
  
"Right men, we do this one by one as this veterinary clinic hasn't been used for so long, we don't want anyone seeing us all walk out together. We are missing two where are they?"  
  
One of the men answered, "I heard one of them found an old storage room like the room you have the kid locked up in, and it is full of bottles of cleaning spirits and other chemical stuff to clean down the surfaces with. He's just having a look around and the other said he was going out back for a cigarette"  
  
Suddenly, there was an explosion.  
  
"Felix, go see what happened"  
  
"Sure boss"  
  
As Felix went out into the corridor black smoke was coming from under a door of one of the rooms. He heard coughing and "Get us out of here" from his two friends behind the door.  
  
But as soon as he opened the door, the oxygen from outside the room collided with the flames of the fire and there was a huge explosion that rocked the whole building. The fire got higher and destroyed everything in its path.  
  
Catwoman and her men were lying unconscious on the floor from the explosion.  
  
End of Chapter Read and Review ( 


	11. Ch 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from DC Comics  
  
CH 11  
  
Robin woke with a start to find thick black smoke coming under his door. He started to cough, his already injured lungs were too weak and every cough just hurt more and more. He tried to call out "Help me", Cough....someone please.... Cough", but it wasn't long for Robin to pass out from the smoke inhalation.  
  
A fire engine siren caught Batman's attention and his walkie-talkie in his utility belt came on,  
  
"Calling all cars, calling all cars, there has been an explosion at 10 Soleile Avenue, the old veterinary clinic. All Fire, Police and Ambulances please go directly. I repeat 10 Soleile Avenue.  
  
Before Batman got ready to leave he spoke to Commissioner Gordon from his walkie-talkie,  
  
"Commissioner, this maybe a trap, a diversion from Catwoman, keep a few men here, I'll check it out"  
  
As Batman went to return the walkie-talkie to his belt the piece of paper from earlier fell out.  
  
7 1 3 7 0 5 0 1  
  
As Batman looked at the page, the mirror on the back of the walkie-talkie battery read something else:  
  
1 0 S O L E I L  
  
"Soleil" he said, "French for sun", the he remembered the announcer, "I repeat 10 Soleil Avenue"  
  
"71370501 backwards is 10 Soleil, I'm at the wrong building" Batman cried "Hold on Robin I'm coming to get you, I just hope its not too late"  
  
When Batman arrived at the building the Fire Department were extinguishing the fire in the building. A Fire Officer appeared carrying one of the men out and Batman instantly recognised him from Wayne Enterprise the other night.  
  
"Where's Catwoman" he said to the henchman  
  
"Sorry Batman, your questions will have to wait, this man needs medical attention" said the paramedic.  
  
Batman ran into the building even though the Fire Department were shouting at him to come back. He ran into the main room and found Catwoman's henchmen sprawled across the floor, some awake and coughing others still passed out on the floor.  
  
Even though he desperately wanted to find Robin, he knew he couldn't leave the men here to die.  
  
"Better to be alive and serving time, then getting away lightly by dying" Batman said as he carried the first man out. By the fourth man, he realised he was getting slower and his breathing was getting heavier as the smoke had started to get to him aswell.  
  
He quickly took some oxygen from the paramedic and went back in, there was no sign of Catwoman or Robin. Catwoman wasn't his priority anymore he had to find Robin, as he saw another part of the roof fall down. But as he went to leave the room he heard a woman's voice from behind him,  
  
"Batman, help me please?"  
  
He gently picked Catwoman up, he could tell she wasn't as bad as her men, she must have found a secure area.  
  
"Catwoman, where's Robin" he called out as they ran out of the building  
  
"He's inside" she said before fainting on Batman's shoulder.  
  
Batman gently placed Catwoman on to a gurney and ran towards the building but suddenly a third explosion occurred and all the glass from the window crashed and flew outwards.  
  
"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN"  
  
Batman screamed as he ran to the building using his cowl to protect him from any flying objects. The entrance to the building was getting harder and more dangerous, he decided to take a left turn this time down a small corridor.  
  
  
  
There were two small rooms both locked and he kicked down the first room.  
  
"Empty" he said, "Robin has to be in the next room"  
  
Batman ran towards the door and knocked it over. On the other side lying face down was Robin.  
  
"Oh dear God, Robin I'm here, it's going to be okay"  
  
Batman looked at the boy's limp body and noticed he wasn't breathing.  
  
"No! Don't you dare, you're not leaving me"  
  
He felt Robin's neck and waited; there was a very weak but steady pulse there,  
  
"Good boy, lets get you out of here"  
  
Batman carried his young partner out of the now smouldering building, and as he walked further down to the ambulances, the building behind him caved in.  
  
Two men ran over and took Robin from Batman,  
  
"Be gentle with him," he said to himself.  
  
As Batman allowed the paramedics to do their job, he noticed that the gurney he had placed Catwoman on only a few minutes earlier was empty.  
  
"Catwoman, will you ever learn"? He said to himself "You may think you have won this round but Robin will always come first in my life and as God is my witness, I will hunt you down and make you pay for this. This battle is only beginning!"  
  
Well that's it I hope you liked it did you figure out the code before Batman did? THE END ( 


End file.
